


Bruises and Bitemarks

by tarialdarion



Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2020 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eddie Diaz Week, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, MMA AU, MMA fighter Eddie Diaz, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, am i capable of writing short smut, or rather porn with very little plot, the answer is no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: When Chimney invited Buck to see his first live MMA fight, Buck had no idea that the night would end with him on his knees and the most gorgeous man he's ever seen happily devouring his mouth.Life is full of surprises.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791022
Comments: 14
Kudos: 307





	Bruises and Bitemarks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indiguus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiguus/gifts).



> Written for Eddie Diaz Week Day 4: Between the Sheets  
> Although there aren't really any sheets, I'm saying it counts.  
> Thanks to stellarmeadow for being the best and nihilvanum for being patient with me

Buck looked up at the arena, filled with anticipatory excitement at getting to watch his first live MMA fight. He bounced anxiously, casting a glance around to see Chimney still talking to Maddie on the phone and sighed heavily at the feeling that the conversation would not be over any time soon.

For heaven’s sakes, they _just_ saw each other. What else could there be to talk about?

He tilted his head back to observe the sky, lovely in the setting light of the sun, and didn’t notice that he was leaning until he stumbled, accidentally running into someone.

“Oof,” the stranger said, and Buck scrambled to catch his balance.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” he twisted, reaching out to steady the guy he ran into, “are you okay?”

The man straightened, looking up and catching Buck’s eye. Buck’s breath caught as he felt his eyes widen and a bolt of lust shoot straight down to his cock.

Holy shit.

This guy was _hot_.

Dark brown eyes that glinted in the low light, pink lips tilted into a smirk, muscled arms flexing in a tight black shirt that was also displaying an unfair amount of abs…

How is this guy even _real_.

“-fine, no damage done,” the guy was saying when Buck’s brain decided to kick back in.

“Uh,” Buck stuttered, trying to conjure a thought that wasn’t total and complete panic over this random stranger’s gorgeous stubble gracing a sharp jawline that could cut glass, “that’s good.”

 _That’s good_? Seriously, Buckley?

“I haven’t seen you around here before,” Brown Eyes said, flashing Buck a smile that had his knees weak.

“N-no, I’m new to this. My friend,” he gestured to Chimney still on the phone with Maddie, “had tickets and asked if I wanted to come.”

Brown Eyes nodded, barely glancing at Chimney before returning his full attention to Buck. “Well, I hope you enjoy the show tonight. I think it’ll be quite the fight.”

“Oh?” Buck asked, desperate for some kind of information about this stranger that had him feeling off balance in the best of ways. “Are you a regular or something?”

Brown Eyes laughed. “Something like that.” An announcement could be heard over the loudspeaker in the arena and the man glanced behind him. “Well, that’s my cue,” he said, flashing another grin at Buck. “Maybe I’ll see you around… what was your name?”

“Buck,” Buck blurted, then blushed furiously when the man raised an eyebrow. “It’s a nickname,” he explained, “my real name’s Evan.”

Brown Eyes smiled. “I’m Eddie.”

“What, no weird nickname?” Buck laughed.

Eddie chuckled. “I leave the unusual nicknames to cute strangers with blue eyes and a great smile.” He winked and Buck felt completely breathless at the tension crackling between them.

“Well,” Eddie said after a moment, casually backing away with his eyes fixed on Buck, “see you around... _Evan_.”

The smolder in his stare combined with the way his voice curled around the sound of Buck’s name had Buck flushing an even darker red, heat sparking down his spine.

 _Damn_.

He stared at Eddie’s retreating figure, memorizing every single inch to be replayed later when he was alone with his right hand. Chimney’s sudden tap on his shoulder had him jolting out of contemplation and almost jumping out of his skin.

“Sorry, man,” Chimney held up his hands in defense, “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Buck shook his head, trying to focus back on the real world and banishing Eddie to the back of his mind for later. “I was just distracted.”

Chimney shrugged at him and then pointed towards the arena. “We better get going to our seats! Maddie says hi and make good choices.”

Buck rolled his eyes, following Chimney through the doors. Once a big sister, always a big sister.

The energy in the arena was electric with the announcer clearly doing his best to rile up the crowd when announcing the oncoming fighters. Buck followed Chimney to their seats and accepted the beer handed to him with a short “thanks”. They clinked their beers together, conversation made almost impossible by the sheer noise level surrounding them.

Buck tuned out most of the garbled electronic words until someone at the side of the ring caught his eye. He turned to look just in time for the announcer to call out “Eddie Diaz!” and Eddie, Buck’s Eddie, the Eddie he’s been quietly lusting over in his head, stepped into the ring and raised his hands to the sky with the roar of the audience’s approval washing over him.

And then the fight began.

With every punch that Eddie threw, every kick that he tossed, every slip that he made, Buck grew more appreciative of the quiet power that lurked in the defined muscles rippling under Eddie’s smooth skin. He thanked god and Chim that their seats were so close to the ring and he could sit mesmerized by the way Eddie’s biceps flexed as he threw a devastating right hook at his opponent.

This was a hell of a time for Buck to discover that he had a competence kink.

* * *

The fight was over and people were heading out of the arena. Buck kept glancing to the doorway where Eddie had disappeared with his entourage, hoping that maybe he’d get a glimpse of those firm muscles or tight ass before the crowd herded him out of the arena.

The mass of people was heading him towards the door when Buck suddenly felt panicked that this was the last chance he would ever have to potentially see the hottest man in existence. He couldn’t let this opportunity pass by, even if he never saw Eddie again, he had to _try_.

For some reason, he just couldn’t let Eddie go without a fight.

He ducked away from Chimney, calling a flimsy excuse about the bathroom and going on without him that had Chim yelling, “Be careful” helplessly after him as the crowd carried him away. Buck waved over his shoulder and soldiered on through the herd of people, weaving around them to get to the doorway and slip inside.

He trotted down long corridors, straining for the sound of Eddie’s voice which was permanently burned into his brain, along with the sight of his arms flexing and his deep brown eyes twinkling with mirth. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Buck knew this was crazy and insane and a complete long-shot, but it wasn’t enough to dissuade him.

Finally, he caught Eddie’s voice and followed it to a locker room where Eddie sat, scrubbing his hair with a towel and listening to a woman review the fight in crisp, businesslike tones. Two other men stood on either side of him dressed in black and looking extremely bored.

Buck inched into the doorway carefully, immediately regretting his decision and the fact that it made him look like some kind of crazed stalker, but unable to deny the pull that Eddie had on him even then.

Eddie caught sight of him lurking in the doorway and grinned. “Hey Buck!”

Buck froze, completely unsure of what to do in this situation and almost certain that he was going to have the cops called on him for stalking. “I, uh, was just looking for the exit? and got lost?” He cringed at how fake sounding his excuse was and sighed in the face of all the people looking at him skeptically. “Okay, I was looking for you. Wanted to congratulate you…that was quite a fight.”

He peeked up at Eddie’s face to see a pleased smile on his face. “I thought you didn’t know much about MMA,” Eddie said, standing and stepping towards Buck.

“I don’t,” Buck agreed, taking a step inside towards Eddie. The few other people in the room faded to the background as Buck kept Eddie’s gaze. “But I know that you’re talented.”

Eddie’s smile grew to a grin. “Oh tell me more,” he purred and Buck chuckled, shrugging one shoulder.

“That’s all I got,” he admitted, taking another step closer to Eddie’s alluring form, tracking a bead of sweat that rolled down Eddie’s bare abs and got caught in the happy trail disappearing into his low slung shorts.

One of the men next to Eddie cleared his throat and Buck jolted back to attention. Eddie didn’t move his eyes from Buck as he said, “You all can leave, I think I’m good to get home myself.”

“We aren’t supposed to leave you alone with strangers,” the man to his left sighed.

“Don’t worry,” Eddie said, eyes still trained intently on Buck, “Buck here’s a friend.”

With the long-suffering air of someone used to sudden changes in a schedule, the man who had spoken herded all of the other people out of the room.

“Use protection,” he yelled as the door was closing behind him and Buck was delighted to note that Eddie’s cheeks turned pink and he started looking a little flustered.

“We, uh,” Eddie cleared his throat, looking just over Buck’s shoulder at nothing, “I don’t, y’know, expect anything. So if you want to ignore what he said, I get –“

Buck shut him up with a forceful kiss, finally getting his hands on Eddie’s sweat slick skin. Eddie made a startled noise against Buck’s mouth but quickly opened up to Buck, tugging at his bottom lip with his teeth.

 _Fuck_ , Eddie was an amazing kisser.

They broke away when the need for air became too great, staring at each other and panting. Somehow Eddie’s hands had ended up firmly placed on Buck’s ass and Buck was still clutching at Eddie’s arms tightly. He felt dizzy with lust, his cock straining against his jeans and aching to be touched.

“I think I need a shower,” Eddie broke the silence casually, the rough quality of his voice and the erection tenting his shorts the only indication that he was affected by their kiss. He slipped from Buck’s hold and started walking towards the showers, tossing a teasing glance over his shoulder. Buck felt wild, debauched, practically vibrating with need, and couldn’t stand the sight of Eddie walking away, _away_ from him.

He grabbed at Eddie’s wrist and pulled him back. Eddie’s eyes flashed as he spun around, but he let Buck pull him closer. Buck had seen what Eddie did to his opponents and the fact that Eddie was acquiescing to Buck’s nonverbal request was intoxicating. He pushed Eddie against the wall and captured his mouth again, grinding their cocks trapped in their pants together and freely groaning into Eddie’s mouth.

Eddie’s hands slid up into Buck’s hair, the rough edges of the handwraps still around his palms catching on the strands and tugging deliciously. Eddie pulled back to work the handwraps off, but Buck stopped him. Flushing, but feeling just bold enough to demand, Buck shook his head. “Keep them on. Please,” he added and Eddie’s eyes darkened.

Buck’s breath caught and he dropped to his knees hard enough that he knew they’d be tender tomorrow. He couldn’t find it in him to regret it though when he looked up to see Eddie’s eyes blown wide with lust and to hear the soft whispered “holy fuck” that escaped his lips.

Buck slid his hands up Eddie’s powerful thighs, taking his time to clutch at all the muscle hidden under the shorts. He got to the waistband and hooked his fingers in it, looking up briefly for permission. Eddie was breathing hard, a dark want flashing through his eyes as he raised an eyebrow as if to say _get on with it_.

That should not have been as hot as it was.

Buck dragged down Eddie’s shorts, letting his cock spring free, the tip already wet with precome. Eddie’s cock was flushed red and hard, curving slightly to the left and thick enough to have Buck’s mouth watering. Buck licked up the length of Eddie’s cock, letting his tongue swirl around the head teasingly. With a firm tug, Eddie pulled his head back so Buck was arching, his neck on display. “You’re going to be so good for me, arent you, _Evan_?”

“Yes,” Buck gasped, a hot lick of lust spreading fire through his veins as his hands spasmed on Eddie’s hips.

“I knew as soon as I saw those lips that they were made for cock sucking,” Eddie murmured, using his grip on Buck’s hair to carefully guide his mouth back to Eddie’s cock. “You love having a cock in your mouth, don’t you, Buck?”

Buck moaned in answer, his mouth full in the most delicious way. With the girth currently sliding in and out of his mouth, he hazily noted that his jaw would be sore tomorrow.

Worth it, he decided and let his jaw drop further. Eddie’s slow glide stuttered.

“Oh you are so perfect.” Buck shivered at the clear appreciation dripping in Eddie’s rough growl. “Are you going to let me fuck your mouth?”

Buck pulled off briefly, licking Eddie’s taste off his lips. “Yeah,” he breathed, “make me feel it tomorrow.”

Eddie grinned ferally. “Who am I to disappoint you?” He jerked Buck’s head up enough to make eye contact. “Two taps and I stop, okay?”

Buck nodded, face serious and then let his mouth drop open, spreading his legs until he probably looked every inch the wanton cock hungry slut he felt like as his mouth was filled again carefully.

With every thrust of Eddie’s hips, Buck felt an answering throb in his cock, still woefully restrained in his pants. Eddie interspersed his blatant moans with murmured words of praise that had Buck whining around the length fucking into his mouth. He tried his best to breathe through his mouth but tears had just started to form at the corner of his eyes when Eddie’s rhythm faltered.

“Buck, I’m gonna – “ Eddie stuttered out, pulling back, but Buck growled, using his hands on Eddie’s hips to jerk him back forward, filling his mouth properly as Eddie came down Buck’s throat. Buck sucked every last drop of come from Eddie’s cock until Eddie was grunting with overstimulation and pulling out carefully.

Eddie yanked Buck up to him and licked into his mouth, chasing the taste of his come on Buck’s tongue. Buck melted against him, rutting against Eddie’s hip and whining into his mouth.

“I’ve got you,” Eddie murmured, undoing Buck’s jeans with practiced ease, “I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

His hand wrapped around Buck’s cock and Buck sobbed with relief against Eddie’s lips. “You’ve been so patient,” Eddie soothed, his hand starting up a smooth stroking pace with a little twist at the top that had Buck shuddering and clutching at Eddie’s biceps, “and now you’re going to come for me, aren’t you, Buck?”

Buck felt crazed with pleasure, chasing the high just out of reach, burying his face in Eddie’s neck and breathing in his scent. “Fuck,” he gasped as Eddie’s hand sped up, his hips jerking up into Eddie’s grasp, “fuck, Eddie, I’m -“

“Yeah, do it, Buck, c'mon baby,” Eddie whispered and the heat gathering low in Buck’s belly exploded. He shuddered through his orgasm, scraping his teeth down the skin of Eddie's neck as Eddie gently milked him through it, telling him how pretty he was when he came.

He was still trembling against Eddie, coming down from his high as Eddie extracted his hand. He felt Eddie look down at the mess on Buck’s jeans and he peeked out from Eddie’s neck to note the come striping his left handwrap as well. Buck shrugged sheepishly, raising his head and helplessly grinning along with Eddie’s unrestrained laughter.

“How about you borrow a set of my sweatpants?” Eddie asked, already moving towards his stuff laid out on the bench at the wall. Buck agreed, hastily wiping down with the towel Eddie threw his way. They got dressed and cleaned up efficiently, trading sated grins between them.

After everything was settled, Buck shuffled awkwardly in the doorway and Eddie walked over, bag slung over his shoulder and shirt in place, hiding the glorious muscles Buck would see in his dreams for weeks. He grasped Buck’s shoulder firmly. “I’m glad you came tonight, Buck, in more ways than one,” he added with a wink.

Buck blushed, chuckling at the terrible pun. “I am too,” he admitted, almost feeling shy in the face of Eddie’s full blown smile.

Eddie hummed, tugging Buck close enough to kiss thoroughly. Buck was so caught up in the kiss that he almost missed the paper Eddie tucked into the sweatpants’ waistband. Eddie pulled back reluctantly as their lips separated with a soft, wet sound. “I do have to get going,” he said ruefully, letting go of Buck.

Buck made a face, already certain that Maddie will have called him at least 12 times demanding details now that Chim was home and tattling on his whereabouts. “Me too,” he agreed.

Eddie brushed a finger over the paper in the waistband. “Call me,” he said firmly, holding eye contact until Buck nodded and a pleased grin broke over Eddie’s face. He turned and walked away, calling over his shoulder, “I’ll teach you some wrestling moves next time.” The blatant innuendo in his voice was punctuated with a wink and Buck found himself nodding eagerly.

Oh hell yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://tari-aldarion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
